Demand for access to networks such as the Internet is continuing to increase. Reaching these networks typically requires a data connection to a computing device that is on the network; be it via fiber optic cable, coaxial cable, wireless, satellite, cellular, or other communication connection means. In some premises, such as homes, local wireless access nodes e.g., wireless “hotspots”) can be installed to help extend the reach of networks to spaces such as bedrooms, basements, etc. that are not within easy reach of the wired network connections. Thus, users can move freely through premises without losing connection to the network. However, local wireless access nodes have shortcomings such as limited range causing users to lose connections.
There is a need for an improvement in expanding network access to more and more locations. Also, as the number of users of a network grows, the ability to efficiently manage their connections becomes increasingly desirable.